megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tamami Uesugi
|englishva= }} Tamami Uesugi is a character in Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Appearances *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Supporting Character Design Tamami is a young woman with light brown hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes. Her dance outfit is similar to Kanami's but white and gray, and wears white boots with red laces. Tamami also wears a lime green flower hairclip with a red feather. Personality Tamami appears to be an energetic and strong-willed person. Yu even goes as far as describing her as aggressive, based on how quickly she is to pick fights and affirm her superiority. She can be somewhat melodramatic and thinks that she is the center of attention and has tons of secret admirers, and as such dislikes cool guys or those that might steal the spotlight from her. It is due to these traits that many see her as the comic relief of Kanamin Kitchen. Tamami's greatest insecurity is her self-consciousness. Though she is hardworking and strives to become the top idol in the industry, she cares very deeply about what others think of her. She is quick to compare herself to others and hates feeling inferior and having others look down on her, viewing her as a joke. She deeply admires her mother, a famous actress, as well as Kanami, yet secretly worries that she cannot reach their level despite her endless hours of training. After she is rescued, Tamami reaffirms her determination to become a professional performer, hoping to express her real self to those who only wish to see her as a clown. When joining with the others to save Kanami, she shows that she has come to deeply value her friendship with all of the group members, enough to stand up courageously for their sake regardless of the danger. A recurring gag with Tamami is that she makes strange and confusing metaphors when asserting herself. It is also revealed when Rise reads her heart that she is a daddy's girl, though she prefers to keep this secret. Profile ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night Tamami is a member of Kanamin Kitchen. She, along with the other members, somehow ended up in the Midnight Stage. Tamami was the first person to be found by Yu's search team in her stage. She explains to them that the only thing she remembers before being forced into the Midnight Stage was a voice calling her. However she is interrupted by the Eerie Voice, which taunts her about making people laugh at her. When she denies this, she is forcefully dragged by ribbons to her main stage. Tamami slowly submits to the shadow's will, transforming into a Shadow. Her appearance takes the form of a balloon clown head with eerie smile. After she is defeated, she reverts back to her normal self and is kept safe inside of a place that resembles a dressing room in TakuraPro. Soon out of nowhere, Ochimizu appears, apparently safe and unharmed, and decides to stay with Tamami while the Investigation Team go and saves Tomoe. Gallery Trivia * She has the same surname as Hidehiko Uesugi from the first ''Persona ''game, it is even written with the same kanji. Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Allies